A New York Kind of Love The Continuing Story
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Sequel to A New York Kind of Love. Justin continues to recover from his bombing injuries as he and Brian settle down.
1. Chapter 1

_One year later_…

Justin couldn't ignore it—the nagging cramp he felt in his legs. His walker—the walker he thought he'd be able to give up after our wedding—was to one side, just waiting for another use.

"Sunshine?" I turned to him, seeing the pained expression on his face. "Are—are you all right?"

"I—I'm okay," he whispered, turning to me as I kissed him gently. "I—I just have cramps in my legs, that's all."

Coming around to his side of the bed, I opened the walker and helped him get up. "It's—it's okay, Sunshine," I reassured him. Even as he looked up at me, his expression broke my heart. _I failed_, it seemed to say, _I failed to get better_.

"So what if there are flare-ups?" I just smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Could—could that ever make me stop loving you?"

Justin looked up at me, and I saw his expression change from pain to love. "Of course not," he whispered, as he came in for a tender kiss. "Thank you—thank you for coming."

"Come on," I said, as I led him to the bathroom. "I bet I know what would make you—and your legs—feel better."

We stepped in the shower, and I reached for the showerhead, which had five water control settings—including a massage setting! As I aimed for my Sunshine's legs, he cried out.

"Is—is it too rough?" I asked, knowing I could turn it down if needed.

"No—no," Justin gasped, "it's just right." Between the showerhead and a little handwork on my part, I saw him—and his leg muscles—begin to relax, until finally, he just collapsed on my shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered, coming in for a soft kiss.

We returned to the bed, and I had Justin lie down. He looked so hot—literally and figuratively—that I couldn't resist—I entered him, grinning as I heard him cry out.

"Justin Kinney," I whispered, "you don't know what you do to me."

He looked at me, and I knew he had questions in his eyes.

"A penny for my prince's thoughts," I whispered, smiling.

"Do—" He faltered, then started again, "—do you ever wish Mom had come first—"

"—to the hospital?" I smiled, remembering. "Yes, Sunshine, sometimes I do—she really sounded worried when she confirmed what had happened."

"I'm just glad _you_ came," he whispered, reaching up to stroke my face. "If you hadn't, I really would've given up all reason for living."

"I know I would've," I said, kissing him gently, "if you'd died—either time." I glanced at the walker we'd had to drag out of retirement. "We're still working on it, aren't we, Sunshine?"

"Yes," Justin admitted, "but I think we're definitely seeing the light at the end of the tunnel."


	2. Chapter 2

_A few weeks later:_

Justin woke up, and involuntarily flexed his legs, checking…

No pain!

He got out of bed, wondering if he was just having a day similar to what he'd experienced after our wedding—when weakness had suddenly hit.

Looking back at his walker, he wanted to be sure where it was, just in case…

Making his way to the bathroom, like last time, he realized he wasn't in any pain! But—what about his spell of light-headedness?

By that time, I'd gotten out of bed myself, and was at the ready, wanting to help if need be. I took my position next to his walker, ready to grab it if he needed it.

What I saw next brought tears to my eyes. Justin turned around, looked straight at me, and flashed his Sunshine best. "Yes!" he said, lifting his arms in the air.

I ran to him, and threw my arms around him, hugging him so hard that I lifted him off the ground. Of course, a few more days of practice wouldn't hurt, just to be on the safe side…

"So," Justin said, "how do you want to celebrate?"

I just grinned and whispered in his ear.

Justin gasped. "Brian! You rascal!" Then he just giggled. "Meet you there!"

_Later that night:_

"Keep going, Sunshine, you're doing great!"

I grinned as I saw my prince's lean body skim the pool—but it wasn't his bubble butt I was watching—it was his legs. They were getting so strong!

When we had both tired out, I got out first, so I could help Justin if need be—but at the rate he was coming to the ladder, I just stepped back—and smiled.

I thought I saw him falter, and I reached out my hands, remembering his ill-fated effort to make it all the way down the aisle at our wedding—but he just smiled up at me, and literally hopped off that last step, into my arms!

"Can we say it's over?" Justin smiled at me, and gave me a big hug.

"Well, I wouldn't say that just yet," I reminded him, "but I'd say we're nearly there!" Taking him in my arms, I whispered, "Maybe I didn't say it at the time, but when you stumbled trying to reach me at our wedding, I was going to say how proud of you I was—and still am—for having made it as far as you did."

"Whoever set that up must've done it on purpose," Justin laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe," I drawled, laughing myself.

Later that night, as I entered him, I whispered, "Justin Taylor-Kinney—how did I ever live my life without you—at least before I realized how much I really could—and do—love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Justin sat straight up—and just made a beeline for the toilet. His hacking woke me, and I ran to see if I could be of any help.

"Sunshine?" I asked him, as I pulled him up. "Are—are you all right?"

"You don't suppose—"

As I ran a brush over the toilet and cleaned it, it occurred to me what he was asking. "Ohh—I suppose anything's possible, Sunshine," I replied, trying to reassure him, even though I'd never heard of the concept myself.

I saw "that" look return to his eyes, a look I hadn't seen since he was bashed after the prom. "I—I'm pregnant?"

_There was only one way to find out…_

The next morning, as we walked out of the doctor's office, Justin looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "I guess that confirms it," he whispered. "I am indeed pregnant."

He looked at me, and tears rolled down his face. "I—I don't suppose—"

"Hey," I said, lifting his face so our eyes met, "we've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding weakly.

"How long did it take me to admit—out loud—that I loved you?"

"Five years."

"And would I have come all the way to New York to stand by you after that bombing if I didn't love you so much?"

Justin knew I was right. "N-no," he replied.

"So do you think one little pregnancy—even if it's yours—could ever make me stop loving you?"

Slowly, it returned—his Sunshine smile. "No," he replied, "though you have to admit, it does sound pretty freaky."

"I know," I said, "but don't worry. You're my husband—and I will be there for you."


End file.
